


Ankh

by zacklover24



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Climbing Class, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris didn’t mean to drink that night. He didn’t mean to drive impaired, hell he didn’t mean to get caught by that cop. Mostly important he didn’t mean to get stuck doing community service at the natural history museum. And to top it he is falling in love with a two thousand year old pharaoh. Ugh could this get any worst? No okay.<br/>Chris get arrested for driving impaired. Now if he had taken Matt offered he would not be doing this. Chris get put on the night job with new guard Larry, and all hell breaks loose. He has to try to keep the museum under control and his feelings for Ahkmenrah under control. And keep this a secret from his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The job

**Author's Note:**

> First climbing class fic, and it is a crossover. This is something i wanted to do for awhile. Feedback is welcome, flames are not welcome.  
> Please point any errors, I am shit at self editing.

Chris let out a sigh, as he sat in his dad’s silver Lexus, he watched groups of people bundled up nice and tight pass him by on the streets, and was wondering where the fire was. It was oddly a nice day, the sky was blue and no clouds. But it was still cold day in January. Man he hated the cold. He was trying to figure out how he got into this mess? On that’s right, it was all Mike’s fault.  


It all started a week ago, his best and closest friend Mike had thrown a party. And it was much needed party, many of Chris friends were in college and in dire need to blow off some steam. The issues came up when Mike brought in a keg. All he had were three cups of beer. Now it was getting late and needed to get home. Matt his other friend offered to drive him home. He said no.  


If only he said yes, if he did he wouldn’t have been stopped by that cop and blown a 0.069 on the breathalyzer test, then he wouldn’t have to go up against the judge. The judge wouldn’t suspended his license and he wouldn’t be stuck doing community service at the natural history museum. What that community service was, was up to the museum 

Chris let out another sigh as he sunk further into the leather seats. 

“You did this to yourself.” Mr. Diz, Chris father says. Mr. Diz was a tall man with a lean build like his son, and like his son he wore a pair of glasses that hide a pair of gray eyes but unlike his son he had brown hair.

“It’s just unfair.” A female voice whines from the back of the car. 

“Jealous Scar?” he asks the girl in the back. Scar rolled her eyes, Scar was Chris younger sister of three years. She had cardinal red hair with white streaks. And like her brother had blue eyes, and she was lean as well, short and lean. 

“I’m the one trying to get into Stanford not you.” She grumbles at him. 

“Not my first pick either.” Chris admits watching as they pulled up the museum. 

“Chris I’ll be back in an hour to pick you up.” Mr. Diz tell his son.

“Yes dad.” He says rolling his eyes as he go out, keeping an eye out for ice.

“Have fun don’t get eaten by the lions.” Scar tells him smirking. Chris choose to ignore his sister, she was an odd girl at times. 

Chris jogged up the stone steps that lead into the museum, there were two long banners hanging down and pair of iron casted lions standing guard at the entrance. The inside of the museum was made of the same smooth rock that the outside was made out. The floor had black and brown tails. In the middle of the room was circular desk with the globe spinning,but the thing that caught Chris eye was the T-rex skeleton and the wax statue of Theodore Roosevelt . Sitting in front of the desk was a woman with brown hair and glasses talking to another man.

“Excuse me, I’m Chris Diz.” He tell the pair rubbing the back of his head. 

“Oh yes the young man who was court ordered here. I’m Rebeca.” She tell Chris. 

“Yea that’s me, sorry who are you?” He asks the other male.

“Larry Daley I’m here to see Mr. Fredrick’s for a job.” Larry explains. 

“Well you're both going to see Cecil, he down in the basement, go on down.” Rebeca tells them.

“Thanks.” Both males say, leaving her. 

Chris wasn’t in the mood for talking and it seemed neither was Larry, they soon arrived at the security guard room. Larry knocked for them.

“Yes can I help you?” An elderly man asks, he had snow white hair and blue eyes.

“Hi I’m Larry Daley and this Chris.” Larry tells the man tells the man holding out his had to shake. Cecil shook Larry’s hand and smiled.

“Ahh yes Chris our little criminal, and you Mr. Daley are here for the night guard position?” Cecil asks 

“Yes sir.” Both answer him, Cecil checks over both men.

“Hmm we can’t hire just anyone you see.” Cecil tells Larry

“I know but please, I really need this.” Larry pleads. 

“Now why is that Larry?” Cecil asks him

“My wife, won’t let me see my son if I don’t get this job.” He explains

“I see and you Chris?” Cecil asks looking the boy over. 

“The court told me to be here.” Chris tells the man. Cecil nodded as if to agree. 

“Well boys it looks you both we will be working together starting tomorrow evening at five.” 

“What?” Chris asks confused. 

“You see Chris we were told that we could pick out what you will be doing, and you will be helping out Larry. Now before I give you two the dollar tour, there is something you need to keep in mind. Up in the hall of African people is the tablet of Ahkmenrah. Twenty-four-carat gold. It's worth a fortune. It’s your job to keep it save got it?” 

“Got it.” Both tell him, Cecil nodded again and went back into the room he was in and came back with two black uniform bags. He gave one to each man and went to the elevator, 

“Good now come along for the dollar tour.” Cecil tells them going over to the elevator. 

End of line


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any one has any suggestions for Chris room I would love them.

Cecil took both Larry and Chris on the dollar, tour as he called it. As well explaining some stuff. Cecil explained that the museum was downsizing, and thus he and the other two guards were being asked to retire early. Hence why they could only hire Larry for right now. Cecil also took them around to some of the room, the hall of mammals, hall of human origins, the hall of ocean life, the hall of biodiversity, a few of the fossil rooms, Earth and Planetary Sciences Halls and last the hall of African peoples. 

“All right let me see you both have your uniforms, here are you flashlights and keys.” Cecil tells once they were back at the guard room. 

“Is it really needed? I’m working here.” Chris asks him looking the blue uniform over, and try not to make sour face. 

“Yes, very much so. Oh one last thing before you two, tomorrow night there will be a list of instructions on the front desk stick to them.” Cecil tells, “Well I think that’s it. Any questions?” as he claps his hands together. 

“None off the top of my head.” Chris tells him.

“I can’t think of any either.” Larry tells Cecil

“Well in that case I will see you both tomorrow evening at closing, have a nice night.” 

Outside, Chris was hit with a burst of cold air and had to shake himself quick before making his way down to the silver Lexus that was waiting for him. 

“So how did it go?” His dad asks him.

“Fine, I’m working with the night guard. Got to be back here at five tomorrow.” He tells his dad shrugging as they drove home. 

“This won’t conflict with your school schedule will it?” He asks his son. 

“I doubt it, I really do. Emily has eight am classes so she can pick me on her way to school.” Chris explains. 

“And what will do you about showering and eating?” 

“Shower the night before, buy at the college.” He states rolling his eyes.

“All right, Chris I’m just checking is all.” 

“I know dad.” Chris and his dad chatted the rest of the way home. The car pulled up to one of the many Tenth Avenue brownstones. It looked like all the same an iron gate in the front with red cobblestone pathway, and a set of limestones stairs. 

“Is mom home yet?” Chris asks helping his dad bring in the reusable shopping bags in from the car. 

“No, not yet.” He grunts opening the cherry wood door with the brass knocker.

“Good I don’t want her knowing about this yet.” Chris heaves into the entrance hall.

“She’s going to find out sooner or later, just because she is Franc buying new art for the gallery doesn’t mean you can’t skype her.” Mr. Diz informs his son.

“Yes dad.” He says trying not to roll his eyes. 

The Diz family brownstone, it looked like all the other brownstones on the outside but the inside.   
The inside of the home had mahogany wood floors on both levels. The entrance hall had a long white and blue rug with some gold highlights on it. To the left of the door was a small table with a clay bowl and to the right was a coat rack, also on the right the stair case. It had a yellow rug on it, and many pictures on the wall. 

Going down the hall you could see the dining room. The room had a large mahogany table with four matching chairs with seat cushions on them. On the far right was a window that looked out to the street and to the left was door to the kitchen. In back of the table was the good china cabinet. And an old grandfather clock. 

The kitchen had mahogany wood floor hanging from the ceiling of the room were a set of black stage lights. In the center of the room was a red oak countertop. Lining the top and bottom of the kitchen were white ash kitchen cabinets. Chris went into the kitchen to see his dad putting the food away into the side-by-side refrigerator that was in stainless steel and had an ice maker on the door. 

“Why can’t you tell mom?” Chris asks putting the bags on the counter. 

“I wasn’t the one who got the dui, it was you.” Mr. Diz tells his son closing the refrigerator. In between where the refrigerator and the gas range stove was a marble counter top with utensil holder on it. Going to the other side was the stink, and dishwasher. 

“Please dad she’ll kill me.” Chris pleads.

"Sorry son.” He tells him folding the empty bags and putting them under the countertop. 

“Thanks dad, you’re going to lose son.” Chris tells him leaving. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” He call shaking his head.

End of line


	3. One hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hell, do you know how hard it is to find the script for this movie? Or trying to remember Ank hair and eye color? Well it is hard.

Chris flopped down onto his king sized bed, and let out a sigh. It had been a long day for the young man. First he got the first degree from his ex-Ashely who kept asking him about his community service, second he had feeling he failed his math test, and his chem teacher gave the class a shit ton of work to do. And he still had to report to the museum.

“Tired already?” Scar asks as she leaned against the door frame, she was peeling an orange. 

“College is a bitch little sister.” He tells her sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Not if you manage your time it’s not, dad said you’re leaving in an hour.” She tells him leaving.

“Thanks Scar.” He calls stretching out like a cat. Chris flopped back onto bed, and started up at the zenith galaxy moral that was on his ceiling. There was a single light with a fan hanging down from the center of the ceiling. On his walls was a 3d print out of the nebula galaxy. 

He didn’t have much in the ways of posters, he had a Freddy Fazbear poster, and one Yoda poster. He had his own private bathroom and a desk that his Mac on it, along with a lamp and small bookshelf next to the desk and above the desk. He had a window that peck out to the streets. Next to his bed had table with a clock on it. Chris let out another sigh, got off his bed and got ready.

And hour later he was back at the museum. Larry was already there just standing there looking nervous. 

“Evening Larry.” Chris greets coming in with a lunch bag and school bag with. Might as well get some class work done. 

“Evening Chris.” Larry greets back. 

“Evening boys.” Cecil calls coming over, “Now there is one thing I forgot to mention before I leave, don’t let anything in or out.” What an odd thing to say. 

“Doesn’t seem hard, what could go wrong?” Chris asks him.

“Oh you’ll see, see you both in the morning.” He tells them leaving waving bye. 

“Night Cecil.” Larry calls, as he locked up for the night, “So now what?” 

“Now I’m going to get some of this chemistry work done.” Chris grunts as he sits down at the desk. Larry nodded in agreement. 

“All right, I’ll be right back then.” Larry informs the blonde. Chris choose not to answer, he cracked up his book and got to reading. Chris felt like he was studying for hours, which was at one point he dozed off. He woke himself up when his head hit the desk, his eyes opened. As his head started to drop again, he saw a letter marked with the word ‘instruction’s on it.

“What the?” he whispers reaching down for the letter,  
‘One: Throw the bone.  
Two: Lock up the lions or they will eat you  
Three: Double-check your belt; the monkey probably stole your keys.’

“What the hell?” he asks looking up, to see that T-rex was gone. Shit, where the hell could it have gone? He was dead, so dead. Who the fuck could steal a whole T-rex? He was stressing over, the missing T-rex when he heard would sounded like dribbling? It sounded like it was coming from the side hall. 

“Larry? Cecil?” Chris calls leaving the safety of the desk, and following the sounds. He took out his flashlight, and walked down the hall to see it. Standing in front of the bubbler was the T-rex, the water was dripping out of the jaw and onto the floor.

“Fuck.” He curses, trying to back away slowly, but the sound of the water turning off made him freeze. The T-rex looked down at him and charged.

“FUCK!” he yells running down the hall, and making a sharp turn and up the stairs, he would have run into the wall if he didn’t stop to catch his breath.

“Dum, dum, dum give me gum-gum.” Chris nearly jumped out his skin, he turned around and saw the Easter Island head and it was talking to him.

“What the hell?” he cries looking at the head, what was going on? Was this a stress dream?

“I want gum-gum. You give me gum-gum!” The head orders, gum-gum? The head wanted gum?

“I don’t have gum.” He tells the head.

“Me want gum-gum,” Chris was going to tell the head off he, when heard the yelling, “Dum-dum might wanna run-run.” 

“What now?” he asks feeling panicked. 

“The hun-hun are coming for you dum-dum.” The head tells him, the yelling got closer, and 

“Oh for the love of fucking god is that Attila the Hun?” he asks the head. 

“You're gonna need to run-run.” The head orders, as the huns and Attila were right for him.

“FUCK!” He yells running off with the huns after him. 

First the T-rex now Attila the fucking hun? Who the fuck was next? Chris skidded to the stop and turned into the hall of African people, just dodging the spears being thrown at him as he ran. 

Soon Chris found himself at the entrance to the room housing Ahkmenrah. He ran in and somehow in his adrenaline haze managed to push the stone slab on the sarcophagus off. He grunted and fell to the floor with a thud. He noted that the tablet of Ahkmenrah was glowing like the damn sun. 

“Come on.” He growls rubbing his stomach, he didn’t miss the sounds of the Anubis statues approaching him, and this was bad so fucking bad he was going to die. The lid of the sarcophagus slid off and out came the mummy of Ahkmenrah. The mummy stood and let out a howl, and then he looked at Chris. 

“Listen pharaoh sir, can you call them off please?” he pleads, the pharaoh looked from Chris to the statues, and spoke something in Egyptian, that called them off. And then Chris’s heart stopped the mummy stepped out of his sarcophagus, and then the pharaoh ripped off the bandages from his face, the male had short black hair, and soft brown eyes. He looked to be around twenty or so. 

“You would not believe how stuffy it is in there.” He says in a soft English accented voice. 

Chris was so boned. 

End of line


	4. Night one or night of hell part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone I am beyond shocked at how many kudos and hits this is getting, thank you all very much. Also I wanted to let you know that I have some bad news and good news. Good news I got a job, yea me. And bad news my shift. I know I will be working the seven to two shift but what days, I'm not sure. So I will try to keep updating with work and school. And like always comment and give feedback.

Chris, was boned so boned. He was so fucking boned, that it hurt. How in the love of all things pure and holy was this happening? Ahkmenrah, a pharaoh who died over four thousand years, ago was standing there in the flesh with nothing but his mummification wrapping. He was like a child in candy store, taking in all the new sights of the room. What he didn’t figure was how handsome he was. Soft tanned skin with boyish features, with chocolate brown eyes that were wide with wonder and raven black hair that looked soft.

“Are you alright?” Ahkmenrah asks the blonde, who had stopped looking around and now was looking at Chris. 

“Are you speaking English?” Chris asks him confused.

“I went to Cambridge University.” The pharaoh tells him like it was nothing. 

“You went to Cambridge?” Chris asks him, well this was one schooled four thousand year old mummy.

“I was on display in the Egyptology Department. I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king....Ruler of the land of my fathers.” 

“Cool, cool I’m Chris I work here.” Chris tells him waving, 

“Chris bestow my table onto me.” Ahkmenrah tells him. Chris sucked on his lip. 

“I was kind hoping that you could maybe explain what the fuck is going on!” Chris yells feeling stressed. 

“They didn’t you?” Ahkmenrah asks the other, “This seems like something they would do.” Chris was really confused, who was he talking about. What was going on? 

“CHRIS!” Larry yells running into the hall with someone hot on his heels. 

“Holy shit is that President Theodore Roosevelt in Rough Rider’s uniform?” Chris asks, how was this possible? Wasn’t President Roosevelt made of wax?

“That’s right my boy, you must be Christopher, Lawrence here was very worried for you.” Roosevelt explains, 

“Yea if you can believe if I was attacked by the Mayans in the diorama room and then by the cowboys and Romans.” Larry groans. 

“You think that’s bad try getting chased by a T-rex, Attila the fuckin hun, and by the Zulu and then these things tried to kill me. If it wasn’t for Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, I would be dead.” Chris explains panting. 

“Pharaoh, I see the boy let you out before we could warn him.” The president mutters.

“I’ve been trapped in that blasted sarcophagus for fifty some odd years, President Roosevelt's, if it wasn’t for Chris I would still be trapped.” Ahkmenrah tells them before leaving the three dumbfounded. 

“Can someone anyone please explain what is going on?” Chris whines sinking to the floor of the room,

“I’m with the kid, can we please can expiation on all this?” Larry asks President Roosevelt he looked so done right now. 

“I can do that much for you pair. In 1938, during the Nile Expedition, a team of archaeologist found the tomb of Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, who you both just had the pleasure of meeting,” The former president explains letting that bit of information sink in.

“He seem nice.” Chris mutters wondering where the pharaoh went off to. 

“The team of archaeologist also found the gold tablet of Ahkmenrah which I am sure you have figured out by now brings us to live. Ahkmenrah and his tablet were moved here in 1952 and for the last fifty-four years we’ve coming to life.” 

“But why didn’t Cecil warn us?” Larry asks the president running a hand over his face.

“Maybe he wanted you to fail?” Ahkmenrah asks coming back dressed in his gold, blue and brown regalia, sans his crown. Chris couldn’t help but stare, holy cow. 

“Cecil, Gus, and Reginald who boys haven’t meet yet warned us about a curse.” Roosevelt offers up to the group. “I’m rather shocked Cecil didn’t want you boys about the curse of the mummy.” 

“A curse? Like those old movies?” Chris asks him not buying the curse line. 

“It doesn’t matter, for right now we need to get the museum under control.” Larry groans rubbing his hand over his face again.

“Maybe I can help?” Ahkmenrah offers up. 

“NO!” They all yell, shocking the young king.

“No, not like no that is a bad idea, but the others think this a bad place. Maybe we can slowly introduce to the rest of the exhibits?” Chris offers up. 

“That may be for the best. As of right now, the museum is in chaos, having you there might do more harm than good.” Roosevelt agrees. 

“Very, well but if ever need my help you know where to find me.” Ahkmenrah tells them. 

“Come on Chris.” Larry urges the blonde.

“In a second,” He tells the night guard getting off the floor. “Pharaoh Ahkmenrah? If you want I can go by tomorrow and we could talk or something.” 

“For fifty-four years I have been trapped in darkness, I would like that very much.” The young pharaoh tells the blonde.

“So tomorrow?” He asks him making his way of the tomb.

“Tomorrow.” He confirms. Chris gave him a nod and left to help out Larry and the former president. 

It took them the rest of the night, to regain control. And that was with the help of the Zulu, Sioux, Cheyenne, Arapaho, Crow, the Inuit, the colonials, world war one and two soldiers, the revolutionary war men, and the Māori helping them out. And that wasn’t including the nurses, Christopher Columbus, the huns and the Neanderthals.

The soldiers and Zulu got the mammals under control, while plains natives, the Māori and the Inuit got the fossil room under control. They cleaned and got everything in order. 

“That was hell.” Chris groans flopping down in the chair form last night, his homework long forgotten. 

“Don’t talk about hell boy.” A nurse from World War one hisses at him

“Sorry madam.” He apologizes to her.

“Don’t mind her, she is just tired.” A world war solider tells Chris, “We should be off to our halls. Have a nice morning.” 

“And to you.” Chris tells him packing up his thing, Chris looked at the clock on his phone. He had enough time to change before Emily picked him up. He was thanking whichever god there was, that today was his nine to ten four-five class day. 

“Going to go change?” Teddy asks Chris riding in on his horse Tex. 

“Yea my friend is picking me up for school.” He tell him 

“Ahh school nothing better than bettering our minds. Which form of learning are you in?” 

“College, I’m going to New York University still don’t know what I’m going to do with my life.” 

“You will dear boy, have a nice day. See you tonight?”

“Yes sir.” He salutes before leaving to change. 

End of line


	5. research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about all this stuff on the New Kingdom. I was up late last night trying to figure which Kingdom to put Ahkmenrah in, and then I saw the New Kingdom. Also the part about being killed by his brother, it was dropped from the script of the second Night at the museum.   
> Anyway, next chapter our favorite roman and cowboy come in and little history on them as well.   
> Also Chris was going to hack on to Scar computer in the first draft, but I thought that might be a little to mean.

By the time, Chris was done changing out of his uniform Larry was talking with Cecil, and who he assumed were Gus and Reginald. The five of them got into a little spat about the lack of communication about the museum, Larry looked ready to quit then and there. But was reminded why he had to have this job. Cecil also suggested that Larry and Chris read up on their history. And with they left to start their shift.

“I’m going to do what they say.” Chris tells Larry walking down the snowy steps,

“Going to brush up on your history?” Larry asks him blowing out some air. 

“Might as well, it might pay off in the long run.” He tells Larry spotting Emily’s car, “See you tonight Larry.” 

“See you tonight Chris.” Larry tells him leaving.

Chris was thankful for Emily, she didn’t ask him about his job, just asked if he was okay if he was tired or need to shower real quickly. If he wanted a coffee and muffin or something. He said yes to the coffee and the muffin. His one class today was a lit class that went by fast and he went home.

“Chris that you?” His dad calls from the living room

“Yea dad it’s me.” He call walking into the living room. 

The living room had floral wallpaper and no carpet and was a square shaped with an L shaped couch made out of brown leather, with a pair of matching recliners. In between the recliners where a pair of black lamps. On the floor was a glass coffee table with a silver colored rug under it. On top of the coffee table were books and magazines. And there was the flat screen TV. Mr. Diz was wiping down the coffee table. The room had one window that looked out to the other buildings. There was a set of saloon doors that led to the kitchen. 

“You looked tired.” Mr. Diz points out as he wiped down the table.

“Yea, it was a rough night.” He tells his dad yawing.

“It will get better, head up to bed. I’m going shopping in a bite.” 

“Why?” Chris asks his dad.

“Some friends of mine are coming over, and I want to make something nice.” 

“Right night dad.” He say walking up the stairs. Hmm, Cecil suggested brushing up on his history. And there was one person in the house who might have something on Egyptian history in their room.

Chris found himself standing outside of Scar’s room, he didn’t knock he just went in. Scar would be in school till three. Scar had a Nile blue rug with black and yellow lilies on it. 

Because she was such a dork she had Egyptian hieroglyphics wallpaper. In the back of the room like Chris, she had had a white oak loft bed with a nook under it. The nook had a set of benches with table in the middle of them, above the table and beaches was shelf chalk full of books and a hanging lamp, on the table was an apple desktop computer. 

Chris looked to the wall on his left, the wall to his right had her closet, dressers and en suite bathroom. On the left wall was an ash wood bookcase, and the posters. To name of few Scar had Stanford university poster, Georgetown Poster and a map of Egypt.

“Where is it?” Chris mutter finding the book on New Kingdom, took that a book of the ancient Egypt diets before leaving the room. 

He flopped down on his bed and cracked open the book on the New Kingdom

‘The New Kingdom of Egypt, also referred to as the Egyptian Empire, is the period in ancient Egyptian history between the 16th century BC and the 11th century BC, covering the Eighteenth, Nineteenth, and Twentieth Dynasties of Egypt. Radiocarbon dating places the exact beginning of the New Kingdom between 1570–1544 BC. The New Kingdom followed the Second Intermediate Period and was succeeded by the Third Intermediate Period. It was Egypt’s most prosperous time and marked the peak of its power  
The later part of this period, under the Nineteenth and Twentieth Dynasties (1292–1069 BC) is also known as the Ramesside period, after the eleven pharaohs that took the name of Ramesses.

Possibly as a result of the foreign rule of the Hyksos during the Second Intermediate Period, the New Kingdom saw Egypt attempt to create a buffer between the Levant and Egypt, and attained its greatest territorial extent. Similarly, in response to very successful 17th century attacks by the powerful Kingdom of Kush the New Kingdom felt compelled to expand far south into Nubia and hold wide territories in the Near East. Egyptian armies fought Hittite armies for control of modern-day Syria.

The most well know and yet little is known about is Pharaoh Ahkmenrah, Pharaoh Ahkmenrah ruled from 1353–1336 BC he inherited the throne from his father Merenkahre. As stated not much is known about Ahkmenrah rule but form little we do have, that under him art flourished and he tried to bring about a departure from traditional religion, yet in the end it would not be accepted. After his death, traditional religious practice was gradually restored, and when some dozen years later rulers without clear rights of succession from the Eighteenth Dynasty founded a new dynasty, successors, referring to him as "the enemy" or "that criminal" in archival records.   
But what do know that he was killed by his brother Kahmunrah not to long after he took the throne.” 

“Ouch.” Chris mutters closing the book and taking out the diet one. Chris skimmed over that till he got to the section on sweets,

‘For sweets there were cakes baked with dates and sweetened with honey.’ Hmm that gave the young blonde an idea, he got off his bed, to see if his dad had left yet. Nope.

“Hey dad could you pick me up some dates and honey?” He asks him. 

“Dates and honey?” Dr. Diz asks slowly, “Any reason why?” 

“Health reason?” He says smiling.

“All right, I’ll pick some up, now go to bed.” He orders 

“Yes dad.” He says going back to bed. Chris pulled out his laptop and did a little more research on the other exhibits before passing out. Tonight was going to be a little better than last night. 

End of line.


	6. Night two is a little better, I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick history lesson.
> 
> Augustus Caesar was born Octavius in 63 B.C, it was changed to Augustus when he became the Emperor. Caesar brought on the 200-year Pax Romana (Roman Peace) and an empire that lasted, in various forms, for nearly 1,500 years.
> 
> Jedediah Smith was a hunter, trapper, fur trader, trailblazer, author, cartographer and explorer of the Rocky Mountains, the American West Coast and the Southwest during the 19th century. He found the Rocky Mountains South pass thanks to the Crow Indian, and died at the age 32at the hands of the Comanche Indians near the Cimarron River in 1831. He also mauled by a black bear.

As his shift neared, Chris got himself ready. Chris found himself a simple date and honey recipe and made that quick, and he managed to barrow read steal some of Scars old books. The ones he knew that she didn’t read any more and stuffed them into his backpack. 

“You sure need all those books?” Mr. Diz asks his son,

“Yea dad, the night really dragged on last night.” Chris lies, and hiding his wince as he did.

“All right, then. Have a nice night Chris.” He calls after dropping his son off. 

“Thanks dad.” He calls back. Chris raced up the stairs, and darted into the guard room. Larry was there getting ready and he looked ready for the night. Larry outlined his plan to   
Chris, and with his help they set up. 

First they got rexy bone ready by attaching it to a remote control car that Larry bought. Larry also brought with him a hockey pad.

“My son Nicky does hockey.” He explains pulling out a wad of gum.

“That’s cool, do you see him often?” Chris asks helping him

“Every Wednesday and every other weekend.” He explains, watching Chris pull out the dates and books to check and then putting them away. 

“Who are those for?” Larry asks the blonde. 

“Ahkmenrah.” Was his simple answer. At sundown the museum came to live, and two found themselves in front of the hall of human origin. Larry asked the Zulu, Sioux, Cheyenne, Arapaho, Crow, the Inuit, the colonials, world war one and world two soldiers, the revolutionary war men, and the Māori to help out with the mammals. 

“All right the Zulu, Sioux, and Colonials you’re in charge of North American Mammals.” Larry requests 

“We will do our best.” A colonial male says before heading off.

“All right, the Arapaho, Cheyenne, and World one guys, I need you in hall of African mammals and hall of Asian mammals.” 

“You can count on us.” One of the soldiers tells Larry before walking off. 

“Alright world two soldiers, the revolutionary war men, and the Māori I need you guys to be free roamers tonight.” Larry requests 

“What of the last three halls?” A Maori warrior asks 

“Yea Larry what of the hall of New York State Mammals the hall primates and the hall of Small Mammals?” Chris asks 

“Don’t worry about them, could the crow and the Inuit take care of the hall of small mammals and the hall of New York state mammals?” he asks 

“Of course.” An Inuit care tells Larry. 

“Thanks, and one last thing. Could the nurses step forward?” Larry asks them.

“What do you need of us?” One of the world one nurses asks him

“I was hoping you lovely women could help me out with Octavius and Jedediah.” He asks them. 

“Of course, what do you need?” A world war two nurse asks. 

And that is how Chris found himself in the diorama room after Larry locked up the Mayans, watching the cowboys and roman trying to expand. And watching Larry fight with them. Larry was getting fed up with both leaders and nonverbally asked Chris to pick up Jedediah as he picked up Octavius. 

“What in Sam hill do you thinking you’re doing boy?” Jedediah squawks as he is picked up.

"You cannot handle Roma commander like this.” Octavius yells. Chris and Larry set the two leader down on the bench. Chris couldn’t believe that this Roman miniature supposed to be Augustus Caesar the first Emperor of Rome and this little cowboy was supposed to be Jedediah Smith the man who helped to find the Rocky Mountains south pass the 19th century ‘superhighway’ for settlers bound for Oregon and California.

“Alright you two, I’m going to put some faith in you.” Larry starts off, 

“Faith in us?” Octavius asks confused.

“Yes faith, you see me and Larry were talking about it. You both seem like nice enough of guys. We agreed that we would let out of your dioramas and let you have free range of the room.” Chris explains.

“You would do that?” Jedediah asks looking that the pair.

“On a condition, see those nurses out there, they will be watching you guys. And if they see you playing rough or look like you’re on the verge of war. They will calls us and we will lock you like the Mayans got it?” Larry expands. 

“We don’t need no babysitter.” Jedediah whines kicking the wooden bench.

“If you don’t like the offer we could lock you up like we did the Mayans.” Chris mutters. That put fear into the two leaders. 

“We have an agreement.” Octavius tells them bowing. 

“Yea I guess we can do that.” Jedediah also agrees. 

“Good, I got to go see you Larry.” Chris tells him jetting out of the room and to the Egyptian hall. 

“You’re late.” Ahkmenrah soft says as he enters the room, the young king was sitting on the floor looking rather bored.

“Yea sorry I was helping Larry with some stuff.” He explains waving to the statues.

“It’s quite all right, your job comes first. What is that?” Ahkmenrah asks him staring at the backpack.

“You’ll see.” Chris tells him setting his bag down, from the bag he pulled out a blanket, the dates and honey and the books. 

“Are those?” Ahkmenrah asks staring at the dates, he sat down the blanket careful of his cap just staring at the treat. 

“Dates sweetened with honey, yes it is.” Chris says offering him one. 

“I haven’t had these in such a long time,” Ahkmenrah tells him picking one up and eating it, “I had all most forgot how sweet these were.” 

“Well I was brushing up on my history when I read that you guys use to eat these.” Chris explains popping a date in his mouth, these were sweet. 

“Ohh? What else did you learn in your studies?” The king asks sucking some of the honey off a date before eating it,

“I –l-l-learned that you tired departure from traditional religion and art flourished under you short rule.” He explains quickly putting a date in his mouth, 

“I see, is that what they remember me for?” he asks him.

“It’s all that we have on you.” Chris tells him. 

“What do you mean?” Ahkmenrah asks him, what happened after his death?

“You were just all but erased from the records. Like some someone was trying to make it so you didn’t exist.” Chris explains. Ahkmenrah looked saddened put the date back in with the others. 

“That reminds me I brought you some books.” Chris reaches over and pulls out a small stack. 

“Why would you do that?” he asks very startled at the stack of books in front of him. 

“Well I won’t be all the time, and in case you get bored.” He explains, “Let me see I have the complete works of William Shakespeare, the complete works of Sherlock Holmes, the odyssey, the Iliad, To Kill a Mockingbird, Animal Farm and The Great Gatsby.” Ahkmenrah sat there in awe. 

“Something wrong?” Chris asks hoping to god his gifts were okay.

“No, nothing is wrong. I’m just speechless. This is, thank you Chris.” Ahkmenrah tells him taking the stack of books. Thank you Cambridge. 

“You’re welcome, I know for a fact the former owner of those books, won’t miss them.” He explains picking up a date. 

“That is good, I don’t want you to steal on my behalf” Ahkmenrah tells him, “Wait will you not be here tomorrow night?” 

“Yea tomorrow night I won’t be.” he explains not missing the kicked puppy dog look that graced the young king’s face. 

That is sad, but I’m glad you told me. You will be back the night after?” 

“Yup.” Chris tells him smiling. 

“Maybe when you come back we talk about one of the books?” Ahkmenrah asks him fiddling with a date.

“I would like that, hell my favorite of the bunch is ‘a study in scarlet’ it’s in the Sherlock Holmes Book.” Chris explains. 

“Then I shall start with Sherlock Holmes.” Ahkmenrah tells him smiling. That statement made Chris speechless. 

End of line


	7. Night two is a little better I think part two

The young king and Chris spent another hour talking. Mostly it was Chris fanboying over ‘a study in scarlet’ 

“I take it you read it multiple times then?” Ahkmenrah asks the blonde

“A little, it’s a good story sir Arthur Conan Doyle was a genius one of my favorite quotes by him is ‘Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.’” Chris recites the quote. Ahkmenrah couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What?” Chris asks blushing a little.

“You call your sister a nerd.” He tells him.

“Well she is, she is a nerd trust me.” 

“Excuse me Commander Chris you need to have a dekko.” A world war one soldier speaks coming into the tomb. 

“Shit!” Chris yells jumping up with Ahkmenrah getting up right behind you. 

“SIR the mummy is out we need to put him back!” The soldier yells getting his gun ready.

“Easy soldier, the pharaoh is a nice guy what got you worried?” Chris asks the soldier. 

“I’m sorry sir, but the old guards told us that the pharaoh was a bad guy.” The soldier explains.

“Then why are you here?” The king asks the soldier. He knew this wasn’t good. The old night guards had all but scared away the other exhibits from him.

“Someone saw the boy come in here. And we need his help, we all a little flapped.” 

“What happened?” Chris asks again, he didn’t want Ahkmenrah or the soldier getting hurt. It wasn’t the soldier fault that he was scared. 

“My men and the Arapaho and Cheyenne, were doing as we were told when the lions attacked us.” He explains. 

“Are they agitated?” Ahkmenrah ask the soldier,

“Agitated?” The man asks, the lions were always agitated.

“Yes, lions can get agitated. Maybe I can help?” Ahkmenrah offers

“How can you help?” The soldier spits out. 

“I grew up with cats in my place in Thebes, I could see why these lions are agitated if you like.” Ahkmenrah explains and offers.

“You know what why not.” Chris tells Ahkmenrah, the only way for the others not to be scared is to see that Ahkmenrah wasn’t a bad guy. 

“But sir.” The soldier protest

“But nothing.” Chris tells him leaving the room with Ahkmenrah and the soldier. 

The three men walked swiftly down the hall to the hall of African mammals. 

“Sir is that?” A soldier asks pointing at Ahkmenrah. 

“Yes this is the mummy, he says he can help with the lions.” The soldier tells them,

“Can he be trusted?” Cheyenne asks eyeing up the king. 

“Yes.” Ahkmenrah tells him stepping into the hall alone. 

“Was it wise to send him in alone?” Arapaho asks Chris, Chris wasn’t sure. If what Ahkmenrah said was true then he could handle himself. I mean he said he kept them as pets. A minute passes, then another and the hall was quite. Chris really hoped he didn’t send Ahkmenrah do his death. What seemed like an hour passed before they were called in. 

“It’s safe to come in.” Ahkmenrah calls from the hall. Chris went first with the other behind him. The pharaoh was sitting in the middle of the display with two of the lioness heads on his lap while the other two were laying off to the side.

“How did you do that?” One of the soldiers asks him. 

“We kept cats like these in the palace. We praised them for controlling vermin and their ability to kill snakes such as cobras, the domesticated cat we kept became a symbol of grace and poise.   
The goddess Mafdet, the deification of justice and execution, was a lion-headed goddess. The cat goddess Bast (also known as Bastet) eventually replaced Mafdet, and Bast's image softened over time and she became the deity representing protection, fertility, and motherhood. Many cats earned their place in towns and cities by killing mice, venomous snakes, and other pests.” Ahkmenrah explains petting one of the lioness on his lap. 

“Well, I’m sorry for trying to shoot you.” The soldier from before apologizes taking off his hat and bowing. Ahkmenrah look startled by the apology. 

“Thank you.” Ahkmenrah tells him.

“I wonder what got them so worked up.” Chris asks looking at the clam cats.

“Dexter.” Was the exhibits answer.

“The monkey?” Chris asks 

“He is a royal pain in our ass.” A Cheyenne tells him.

“All he does is cause chaos for us.” Soldier pipes in.

“Maybe it was him, but maybe it wasn’t. The loins are tame and it is all good.” Chris tells the group. 

“Chris, I was wondering why you won’t be here tomorrow night.” Ahkmenrah asks petting the lioness. 

“Oh that’s right my mom’s coming back from her trip tomorrow. And she wants us to spent time as a family.” Chris asks watching the male let out a yawn.

“You mother travels?” A soldier asks 

“Yea she buys and sells art for this gallery she works for.” Chris tells them shrugging. 

“That must be fun for her.” 

“It is I guess, I mean she love to brag about all the place she goes to, and she does bring us back stuff. But whatever.” 

End of line


	8. How mad is mom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Epic rap battles of History they belong to Nicepeter and Epiclloyd. ‘Repo! The Genetic Opera is kick ass, bloody and gorey but kickass.

What started out as a good plan, hell an easy simple plan soon turned to hell. After they got the lions under control, no sooner had some of the animals in the Asian hall started acting up. The wild dogs, the black buck and the Siberian tigers all went mad. Needless to say that was fun trying to calm them down. That was soon followed by the fact the Neanderthals somehow started a very bad fire, and then needed to use fire extinguisher to put the fire out. Chris let out an angry growl as he peeled the gum off the Easter Island head. It wasn’t till dawn that Larry and Chris saw that a Neanderthal had gotten out.

They were too late to save him, and watched him turn to dust. Dr. McPhee was not happy to hear that one his Neatherdethal’s was gone and they got their asses chewed out and were put on a warning. Chris didn’t care between cleaning up the fume and the gum and trying not kill Dexter he just wanted sleep. Which he got once he got home. 

“I just don’t understand it.” Mr. Diz complains as he dusted the coffee table, Mr. Diz loved his kids he did really. They were just any but perfect, and that was fine Scar and Chris were human after all. But how could Scar forget that today was a professional day? After he got early to get ready to take her to school.  
“Ugh there so much still left to do, I need to dust, polish, get the shopping down, pick up the clothes, get the oil changed, and get the tires rotated as well. And then pick up Cameron from JKF.” He moans, he had to break this down, he could ask Scar to dust and polish, have pea pod drop off the groceries, while the car is getting fixed he could get the clothes from the dry cleaner, and then get Cam. That is what he was going to do. 

“Scar?” He knocks before going into her room, Mr. Diz had squint Scar had her skylight open it seemed, and was listening to Epic rap battles of history again. 

“Yes dad?” Scar calls from the nook.

“Look Scar I’m going to need your help today.” He tells her watching Scar roll her eyes, “It’s simple you just need to dust the dust living room and polish the China in the cabinet and that’s it.” 

“Fine I’ll do it after this rap battle.” She tells him.  
“All right thank you, I’m going out for a little while, I placed an order with pea pod that should arrive soon. And whatever you do don’t wake Chris.” He explains before leaving. Scar rolled her eyes, and pressed play on the rap battle.   
“Ugh I don’t want to polish and dust.” Scar whines coming out from the nook. But dad didn’t ask much of his youngest. When Scar went down she saw that her dad was gone and the items to clean were left out for her to use. 

“Right might as get started.” She mutters putting the TV on, and putting on ‘Repo! The Genetic Opera just as Zydrate Anatomy’ came on, no matter what any said this was the only opera that she loved. Rocked operas ruled. 

Anyway Scar got it all done by the time the pea pod order came, and she put that all away just in time to. 

“Scar!” Miss. Diz yells, upon coming into the house. Mrs. Diz was a short woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes like her son and daughter. She was sporting a few new bags, and was dressed in her fuchsia skirt, jacket and white shirt and her black heels.

“Hey mom.” Scar greets hugging her.

“How has my favorite daughter been?” She asks hugging back.

“Good how was Pairs?” Scar asks letting her mom go and allowing her to come in with their dad behind her with all her bags.

“It was fun and wonderful. I went to The Louvre, the arch de triumph the Eiffel tower and Notre dame cathedral. Oh speaking of the Louvre, looking at I got Chris.” She pulled a pair of blue headphones with Mona Lisa on them, “There Monna Lisa pop headphones do you think he will like them?”

“Yea I’m sure he will.” Scar tells her, hoping she didn’t get another hand fan. 

“Here Scar I saw these and knew you would love them.” She tells Scar pulling out a small black box, too small to be a hand fan. Inside were a pair of silver scarab earrings. 

"Mom thanks.” Scar tells her, 

“Oh I got you one other thing.” She tells Scar pulling out a poster, 

“Is that a goddess Hathor welcomes Sethoes I poster?” Scar asks looking it over,

“Yes it is now, where is Chris?” Mrs. Diz asks her daughter and husband.

“Well you see, Cam the thing is.” Mr. Diz starts

“Chris got a DUI, and is now doing community service at the museum.” Scar tells her shrugging her. Now use hiding it. 

“WHAT!” Mrs. Diz yells

“Cam.” 

“Don’t Cam me Malcom. What was that boy thinking?” She yells 

“He wasn’t okay, he wasn’t. And he wasn’t drunk just intoxicated.”

“That is just as bad, how could you let this happen?” 

“He is old enough to make his own errors, Cam.” Mrs. Diz rolled her eyes, and shock her head.

“Why wasn’t I told about this?” 

“I told Chris to call you but it seems that he didn’t.” 

“I see, that boy is grounded, grounded for two months.” 

“Yes dear.” Mr. Diz says not wanting to fight with his wife. 

“Scar go wake up Chris and tell him I want a word with him.” Mrs. Diz orders

“Yes mom.” 

End of line


	9. Want to come with me to work?

Chris knew the moment his sister woke him up that he was royal fucked. Chris sat at the edge of his bed in his navy blue Tardis pajama pants along with his fez and bow shirt before going downstairs. Mrs. Diz was sitting on the couch waiting.

“Hi mom.” Chris greets feeling like a dead man.

“Your father and sister told me all about your DUI. What the hell were you thinking? Don’t answer that YOU weren’t were you?” 

“Mom I can explain.” Chris tries to offer up to his mom

“Explain?” She yells, “CHRISTOPHER DIZ! YOU COULD HAVE DIED OR KILLED SOMEONE!” She yells 

"But mom I didn’t, and I wasn’t drunk just.”

“Save it,” She hisses at her son, “This is not what I wanted to come home to. I didn’t want to hear about this Chris, I wanted to hear something good. But no I have to hear about your DUI, and the fact that you could have died. Just go upstairs.” 

“Yes mom.” He says defatted before going upstairs.

“Maybe, maybe I should work from home?” Mrs. Diz says before letting out a sigh. 

“And stop doing what you love?” Mr. Diz asks, “If you did that you would go mad within a week.” 

“I know I would but this thing with Chris.” She mutters 

“I know, it’s rough but it could have been a lot worst.” Scar wasn’t in the mood to hear this talk again. Scar let out a snort before heading upstairs, she didn’t go to her room, and she walked in and feel on top of Chris’s bed. 

“Scar what the hell?” Chris squawks coming out of his bathroom.

“Do you think I’m odd or a know it all?” She asks staring at his ceiling.

“No, why?” he asks pulling on his jeans and 221b baker street shirt on. 

“It’s just since Hannah and Beth moved to Alberta I’ve had a hard time.” She explains rolling over onto her side. 

“A hard time making friends?” he asks running his fingers through his hair. 

“You should use thing called a brush.” She tells him, “But yea everyone at schools thinks I’m weird.” 

“You’re not that weird.” He comments blowing air on his glasses and cleans them.

"No but, I am a know it all an over achiever who isn’t happy unless she proves every one wrong.” Scar mutters, “There words not my mine.” 

“Bunch of dicks if you ask me. Are any of them getting early admission to Georgetown or early admission to Stanford? Or even better yet become the best Egyptologist?” 

“No.” She admits letting out a sigh, “I would just like one person who didn’t think poorly of me.” 

“You’ll find someone, you just got to keep at it. Hey idea, best idea in the whole fucking world. Why don’t you come with me to work tonight?” 

“Don’t you have tonight off?” She asks him

“Well seeing as mom is pissed off at me, I think I should head out. What do you say?”

“It would be cool, sure why not.” 

“Fucking great, let me make some calls and tell dad and we will perfect to go.” 

“Thanks Chris.” 

“Welcome Scar.”

End of line


	10. Holy shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I live. College is a bitch.

Scar and Chris soon arrived at the museum, Chris was keeping an eye on his phones clock. It was starting to bug Scar. But they soon arrived a few minutes before sun down. Larry was already there with his son. 

“So what is going to happen?” Scar asks crossing her arms over her chest, she had borrowed Chris Nepta pullover hoodie. 

“You’ll see.” Chris tells her smiling. Sun down came, and nothing happened. No movement from anything no sounds no nothing.

“Rexy?” Larry asks feeling the T-rex it was cold to the touch. 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to do that.” Scar points out. 

“Teddy? Tex?” Chris going over to the wax pair. Frozen, “Larry I think something is wrong.” Larry started look around the other exhibits that he could, none of them were coming to life. Something was wrong very wrong.

“Chris. We need to check the tablet.” Larry tells the blonde.

“Good idea, come on kids.” Chris tells them, heading up the floor with the mummy on it. Nothing was moving, it was all quiet on the western front. Chris didn’t like it, they soon arrived at the entrance to the tomb. 

“Chris where is the tablet?” Scar asks her brother seeing that the tablet was missing. It wasn’t just the tablet missing but the stone slab was back over the sarcophagus. Shit. 

“What do you, fuck?” He cruses the gold tablet was missing, “Shit, fuck, shit.” 

“Not good, not good.” Larry mutters running a hand through hair, “Nicky, and Scar stay here. Chris were going to loading area.”

“Wouldn’t it be a good idea if we came with you?” Nicky asks them.

“No, this is safest place to be, just go behind the coffin.” Chris tells them

“Sarcophagus.” Scar correct Chris. 

“Fine get behind the sarcophagus, and stay there.” Chris barks out. 

“Fine.” She tells him rolling her eyes. The two went behind the sarcophagus and waited. 

“What could they be doing?” Scar mutters getting restless,

“I don’t know.” Nicky tells her also feeling nervous. Something didn’t feel right, none of it did. They sat there another few minutes in silence when the sarcophagus came to life, the pair could hear yelling and screaming coming from within. 

“WHAT THE HELL?” Scar screams jumping up.

“What the?” Nicky asks the girl, “I think they want to come out.” 

“The person in there died four thousand years ago.” She informs the boy.

“Yea, and those jackals don’t look happy.” He tells her pointing to the two statues. The jackal guards were eyeing the pair, dangerously eyeing the pair. 

“Well yea good point.” She tells him moving to push the slab off the sarcophagus, Nicky joined and the two of them pushed the slab off, and the lid of the sarcophagus shoot off with a loud thud. Rising like the dead, was the mummy.

“Holy fuck on a truck. It’s Pharaoh Ahkmenrah fourth, king, of the fourth king.” Scar tells Nicky. The mummy ripped the cloth bandages off his face. Ahkmenrah started to look around, and was very confused when he saw them. 

“Who are you?” He asks stepping out of the sarcophagus.

“I’m Scar this is Nicky, what is going on?” Scar asks keeping a hand on Nicky’s arm. 

“Where’s Chris and my tablet?” he asks the pair, looking around for the blonde and his stolen tablet.

“He and my dad went to the loading area to look for it.” Nicky tells him trying to remove Scar’s hand. 

“Larry is your father? Then your Chris little sister. This is not good we need to find my tablet.” He tells them going to change.

“Could you pinch me?” Scars the boy

“Only if you pinch me.” He tells her. It turned out it wasn’t a dream no. This was only the start of their problems. Without Chris or Larry the museum soon turned into utter hell. 

Without the guards, there was in fighting between all the soldiers, the romans and cowboys had restarted there war. The animals had all gotten loose, and let’s not even start on the huns.

“Why are the huns chasing us?” Nicky asks as they bobbed and weaved through the animals. 

“How would I know I don’t speak Turkic?” Scar yells as the three of them wound up at a dead end. 

“Is that what he speaking? Ahkmenrah asks her, Scar gave the king a dirty look.

“Yes, what do they think they were speaking Latin?” She asks him. Attila and his man soon caught up to them. Thankfully, Ahkmenrah talked the huns out of killing them. 

“You can speak Turkic?” Nicky asks impressed.

“A little I did study in Cambridge.” The young king admits. 

“I was thinking about going there for school.” Scat admits looking around, from what she could tell they were in the room with the stage coach. The horses looked very antsy, the civil war men were all missing. They were busy fighting the Zulu, and the case where Lewis and Clark and Sacagawea display.

“I have an idea!” Scar yells picking up a cannon ball.

“Isn’t what you’re about destroying museum property?” Nicky asks her not wanting his dad to get in trouble. 

“We either free one of the best trackers in US history or we can have a long debut about this. Which one do you want to do?” She asks the kid. 

“Let’s free the tracker.” The king suggests. Scar didn’t hesitate she launched the ball into the case, shattering it freeing the trapped display.

“Look long story short, we need your help Sacagawea.” Scar tells her.

“What do you need?” She asks

End of line


	11. Chapter 11

This story sad to say is on hold. I have lost steam for this story. I just need to step back and collect my thoughts on it. Don't worry I will be back for it. With college and me starting a new job I just need a little time.


	12. Chapter 12

I thinks its time for me to bring this story back, but I'm reading it and thinking that maybe I should change some stuff in it. Change some stuff around. If I did that, would anyone like add what should be kept or changed? Or would could I do to improve the story.


End file.
